


Quesito

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regla número uno: si le pides a alguien que salga contigo de mentira y esa persona (llamémosle Akashi Seijuurou) acepta sin pensárselo dos veces, sospecha. Cabe la posibilidad de que le gustes de verdad.</p><p>Regla número dos: nunca confíes en los idiotas de tus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero recordar que Kubota y Sekiguchi son esos senpais de Teikou que suelen aparecer junto a Nijimura (el de la nariz grande y el otro, respectivamente).

Últimamente Kubota no paraba de meter las narices en todo, a veces tanto figurada como literalmente, para desgracia eterna de la mochila de Nijimura o la bolsa de patatas fritas de Sekiguchi. De este conflicto evidente surgieron dos posibles soluciones: la primera, más efectiva, era pegarle. Huelga aclarar que el genio creador de esta opción era Nijimura. Sekiguchi, más despiadado pero menos violento, sugirió gastarle una broma pesada.

  
—¿Una broma pesada? —Nijimura puso una mueca.

Lo que Sekiguchi propuso no era muy difícil de seguir, la verdad. Consistía, básicamente, en que Nijimura empezase a salir con alguien (“de mentira, de mentira”, aclaró Sekiguchi antes de que su amigo le pegase a él) que le cayese particularmente mal a Kubota.

—No sé yo. —Nijimura se rascó la nuca, apartando la mirada—. Como venganza es un poco mierda, ¿no?

—Te digo yo que con eso no levanta cabeza —aclaró Sekiguchi con expresión 100% seria.

En un principio Nijimura consideró que la mejor opción sería que Sekiguchi y él empezasen a salir, pero que el muy cabrón tuviese novia —una _de verdad_ — no ayudaba mucho. Pues nada, a buscar a alguien que se ofreciese como voluntario para salir con Nijimura. Iba a ser una tarea ardua y muy, pero que muy laaaarga.

 

*

—Lo haré —dijo Akashi sin pensárselo dos veces. Tanta decisión hasta daba un poco de mal rollo.

Por muy triste que sonase, tanto Nijimura como Sekiguchi consideraron a Akashi como un candidato de lo más prometedor. En palabras del propio Sekiguchi: “pasas un montón de tiempo con él y siempre estás encima suya, así que a nadie le extrañaría que tuvieseis ahí un lío. No te ofendas, tío”.

Así que Nijimura, con bastante vergüenza, aprovechó que estaba a solas con Akashi cubriendo papeleo del club para lanzarle la pregunta.

Akashi se le quedó mirando como si acabase de descubrir que su capitán era, de hecho, un chaval de catorce años como todos los demás.

—Oye, piénsatelo bien. Seguramente tendríamos que _actuar_ como una pareja para poder dar el pego, ¿sabes?

—Eso me imaginaba. Sin ánimo de acritud, Nijimura-san, la idea de poder gastarle una broma a Kubota-san me parece interesante —admitió Akashi con una dignidad discordante con su mensaje.

—Vaya. No tienes pinta de tener sentido del humor, Akashi.

—¿En serio? Lo tengo.

Quizás Akashi se tomaba muy a pecho su rol de vicecapitán diligente y se olvidaba de actuar como un niño de carne y hueso, a saber. Eso sí, Nijimura había visto a Akashi con sus amigos (si podía llamar así a Midorima y a Murasakibara) y ni una triste vez los pilló riéndose. Generalmente parecía que Midorima y Akashi conspiraban contra el gobierno mientras Murasakibara pasaba olímpicamente de ellos.

—¿Y tampoco te importa tener que pasar por ser novio de otro tío?

—He tenido que pasar por situaciones peores.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como por ejemplo?

Akashi lo miró con unos ojos vivos que perdían intensidad a causa de su cara de tojo.

—Compartir vestuario con Aomine y Haizaki.

Al escuchar eso, los labios de Nijimura temblaron solos y de ellos voló un “¡ja!”que hizo que Akashi hinchase el pecho. Esa era una buena ocasión para acariciarle la cabeza, y no estaba del todo claro si era por aquel comentario ingenioso o por estarle haciendo un gran favor a Nijimura. Fuese como fuese, Nijimura y Akashi acababan de formar una alianza; ahora eran cómplices.

 

*

Antes de plantarse ante Kubota y hacerse pasar por una parejita feliz, había que ensayar. No era plan de hacer las cosas mal y que los acabase delatando la falta de organización.

—Akashi, ¿has tenido novia alguna vez?

—No. ¿Y tú?

Nijimura frunció el ceño antes de responder con un lacónico “tampoco”. Lo peor era sentir la mirada medio divertida de Akashi, que era un mocoso con la misma cantidad de experiencia que de pelos en el sobaco: cero.

—Iba a preguntarte qué suele hacer uno con su novia, pero en fin. —Nijimura suspiró—. Supongo que darse la mano y cosas así, ¿no?

—Probablemente.

La sala donde Midorima y Akashi solían jugar al shogi, además de servir para que los raritos del club de baloncesto se reuniesen para conspirar, era un lugar idóneo para orquestar un romance. A ver, romántico, lo que se dice _romántico_ , no era; aquel lugar parecía más un zulo que la habitación de un Love Hotel de esos de los que hablaban las revistas. Eso sí, era discreto a más no poder y ni una persona normal iría allí a la hora de la comida.

—Venga, pues a darnos la mano —Nijimura se limpió la mano con un pañuelo antes de estirar el brazo con la esperanza de que Akashi hiciese el trabajo sucio.

Lo hizo, como cabía esperar de él. Akashi, sentado a apenas un metro de él, tomó su mano y la estrechó con delicadeza.

La mirada de Nijimura estaba clavada en el suelo. El silencio tampoco ayudaba mucho. Carraspeó, claramente incómodo, y miró de reojo a Akashi, que lo observaba con la atención vaga de quien contemplaba una mosca.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Nijimura. La mano de Akashi estaba calentita y era bastante más pequeña que la suya, así que le estaba entrando algo así como ganas de abrazarle o estirarle la mejilla.

Esto era muy raro. Llevaban como un minuto dándose la mano y, más que una pareja, parecían dos imbéciles. Uno de ellos lo era, eso estaba clarísimo, y el otro simplemente era rarito. Tal para cual.

—No es desagradable —contestó Akashi. Esa era la forma educada de decir “podía sudarte menos la mano, pero no me quejo”—, pero no estoy seguro de si esto bastará para convencer a Kubota-san de nuestro noviazgo.

Nijimura chasqueó la lengua. Podría preguntarle a Sekiguchi qué leches hacía él con su novia (sin entrar en detalles asquerosos, a ser posible) y si se suponía que darse la mano debería dar algún tipo de sensación ñoña. Volvió a mirar a Akashi, imperturbable como una roca. A decir verdad, esto de darle la mano tampoco estaba _mal_.

Menos mal que había escogido a Akashi de cómplice, porque menuda gracia le haría esto con Aomine o alguien del palo. Era cierto, tal y como había dicho Sekiguchi, que con Akashi tenía más confianza, pero es que encima a nivel físico tampoco estaba del todo mal para ser un chico. Tenía unos ojos que era como para hacerles mil fotos y exponerlas en un museo y unas facciones que aseguraban que dentro de unos años sería bastante guapo. Ahí sí que las chicas se pelearían por él, si es que no lo hacían ya. Joder, si era muy mono y — _para colmo_ — también el pavo más inteligente de todo el instituto, amable y entregado. Tenía pinta de ser un novio detallista.

En algún punto de esta retahíla tan extraña de pensamientos inquietantemente homoeróticos, Nijimura se puso a sonreír un poco. Akashi le devolvió la sonrisa sin decir nada.

Bueno, esto se estaba volviendo un poco raro, por no mencionar que llevaban un buen rato mirándose sin decir nada y media vida dándose la mano en el zulo del shogi.

—En fin —Nijimura soltó la mano despacio, un poco en contra de su voluntad, y cruzó los brazos—, creo que esto ya lo tenemos controlado.

—Discrepo. Darse la mano no es necesariamente lo mismo que recrear una relación romántica. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Quizás sería conveniente pedir consejo a Kuroko. Él es, a fin de cuentas, un experto en observar a los demás.

—Ah, no, ¡eso sí que no! Esto tiene que quedar entre Sekiguchi, tú y yo, ¿me oyes? Te digo yo que no quieres que la gente vaya por ahí soltando rumores a tu costa, y menos siendo quien eres.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mi honor, Nijimura-san. De todas formas, confío en la discreción de Kuroko.

Nijimura lo miró un poco mal, apretando los labios.

—Oye, te estás tomando esto muy a pecho, incluso más que Sekiguchi y yo juntos. ¿Odias a Kubota o qué?

—“Odiar” es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Dicho eso, tengo mis motivos para querer gastar una broma lo más elaborada posible a Kubota-san.

—Lo dices porque siempre se escaquea de ayudar con el papeleo, ¿no?

—No exactamente. De hecho, disfruto redactando informes contigo, Nijimura-san —Akashi sonrió con dulzura. Joder, eso le llegó a la patata—. Lo que sucede es que, ya que estoy metido en este asunto, quiero llevarlo a cabo con el mayor índice de éxito posible.

Lo único que podía hacer Nijimura ante tamaña muestra de implicación en una broma pesada era mirar a su cómplice en silencio.

Akashi le volvió a dar la mano.

—Además, capitán —continuó, dando un pequeño apretón a la mano de Nijimura—, es divertido.

—Conque divertido, ¿eh? —Nijimura, más sonrojado de lo que le gustaría admitir, miró sus manos unidas—. Eres un mocoso, que lo sepas.

Palabras como “mocoso”, “enano”, o “renacuajo” iban a hacer que el romance ( _ficticio_ ) de Nijimura y Akashi se viese un poco más extraño. Había que evitar usarlas si querían parecer normales. Nijimura se preguntó seriamente si iba a tener que llamar a ese canijo de alguna manera humillante. Le entró un escalofrío al imaginarse a sí mismo llamando a Akashi de la misma forma que su madre a su padre: “quesito”.

 

*

El entrenamiento de por la tarde, contra todo pronóstico, no fue tan raro como cabría esperar. Nijimura le estuvo pegando gritos a Haizaki, que se había dignado a venir como treinta minutos tarde, Kubota echaba un vistazo a los del segundo equipo y Akashi le daba clases a Kuroko de cómo ser perturbador.

—Un día de estos me voy a quedar afónico de tanto gritar. —Nijimura se sentó en el banquillo y Akashi automáticamente le pasó una botella de agua. Estaba en todo—. ¿Qué, algún avance con Kuroko?

—Podría decirse que sí, aunque me preocupa que esté intentando mejorar competencias que pueden hacer peligrar su poca presencia.

—¿Está intentando aprender a encestar? Coño, ya era hora. —Nijimura bufó y Akashi lo miró con la más elegante de las indignaciones—. Quiero decir, es una pérdida de tiempo porque lo que está practicando no le va a valer de nada en un partido. Él es el primero que debería saber que si no cumple con su papel, se va de patitas a la calle. Aun así no le culpo, ¿sabes? Ser un fantasma debe de ser un coñazo.

—Él ha accedido sabiendo a lo que se comprometía, Nijimura-san.

—No te digo que no, pero es humano. Hasta él querrá brillar alguna vez. —Nijimura dio otro sorbo bien sonoro y pasó el brazo libre por el hombro de Akashi—. Ahora bien, dile que como la cague en un partido, se las verá conmigo. Ya verás cómo se le quitan las ganas de hacerse la estrella.

Akashi soltó algo así como una risa descafeinada y Nijimura se permitió sonreír un poco. A veces a este chavalillo le vendría bien olvidarse de ser un coronel del baloncesto y centrarse en pasárselo bien con sus amigos. A lo mejor el complot contra Kubota era lo más parecido que había hecho en mucho tiempo a hacer el merluzo.

Hablando de Kubota, su nariz les apuntaba desde la lejanía. Nijimura aprovechó ese momento para darle credibilidad a su “relación” con Akashi y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice. Como cariñito era algo bastante cutre, pero de lejos debía de dar la sensación de que Akashi y él estaban todo melosos el uno con el otro.

—Finge que te gusto, que Kubota nos está mirando —masculló Nijimura.

—Entendido.

Akashi siguió con la misma jeta de matorral de siempre, lo que daba a entender que sus dotes para la actuación eran peores de lo que Nijimura creía. En fin, no podía ser perfecto en todo.

—Coño, Akashi, colabora un poco. —Nijimura arrugó la nariz—. Imagínate que te gusto o que soy una chica guapa, como Momoi.

Misma cara.

—Tú… Tú no eres muy expresivo, ¿verdad? —Nijimura le estiró una mejilla para quitarle la dignidad de encima, pero ni con esas.

La respuesta de Akashi fue el silencio al que lo tenía ya tan acostumbrado. Se salvaba de una colleja o algo porque con la carita así, como un pez globo, estaba muy mono.

El resto del entrenamiento fue como la seda. Cuando había baloncesto de por medio, no había tiempo para pensar en tonterías para hacer rabiar a Kubota o desentrañar la ristra de miradas inquietas que le dirigía Haizaki a Nijimura cada dos segundos, sobre todo cuando estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre la de Akashi. Quien no se hubiese aprovechado alguna vez de la ventaja de altura con un amigo bajito, que tirase la primera piedra. Nijimura no era libre de pecado.

 

*

Terminar de entrenar estaba bien; lo que seguía a continuación, sin embargo, no lo estaba tanto. Papeleo. Tener que cubrir informes larguísimos detallando qué habían hecho exactamente a lo largo del entrenamiento y fijando propósitos para el día siguiente, que no solían pasar de un vacuo “¡me seguiré esforzando!” de lo menos original.

—Y tú diciendo que esto es divertido. —Nijimura bufó—. ¡Será posible!

—Te he dicho que puedo encargarme de todo yo, Nijimura-san.

—Y yo te he dicho que no pienso dejarte todo el trabajo a ti, leñe. Te recuerdo que por ahora el capitán soy yo.

Los ojos de Akashi estaban fijos en él, tan mudos como de costumbre, y a Nijimura le entraron ganas de apartarle el flequillo de la cara para poder verlos mejor. Sí que eran bonitos, sí. Eran como los de un gato que andaba siempre al acecho.

Nijimura siguió jugueteando con el lápiz, dándole vueltas una y otra vez.

—¿Cuándo tenéis pensado Sekiguchi-san y tú gastarle la broma a Kubota-san? —preguntó de repente.

—No tenemos fecha puesta, pero será un día de estos.

—Ya veo —Akashi agachó la cabeza y siguió cubriendo papeles con total diligencia.

—¿Qué, tienes prisa por “romper conmigo”? —Nijimura bromeó, pero Akashi, que decía tener sentido del humor, pareció tomárselo bastante a pecho.

—Ni mucho menos, Nijimura-san. Ya te he dicho que me parece muy divertido.

Ante esas palabras que solo permitían vislumbrar una adolescencia de lo más triste, Nijimura suspiró y le dio la mano por debajo de la mesa. Esta vez Akashi sí que se sobresaltó un poco, pero no pareció asqueado. Bien.

—No te pongas triste, renacuajo, que algún día encontrarás una novia de verdad.

Akashi le dio un apretón en la mano y Nijimura le acarició un poco la suya con el pulgar. La verdad es que jamás se habría esperado que Akashi fuese a ponerse todo melancólico por no tener novia, aunque quizás fuese más por no disponer del mismo tiempo libre que los demás chavales de su edad.

—Creo que le estás dejando el listón demasiado alto, capitán.

—¿A quién, a tu futura novia? No seas pelota, que ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita ni nada. —Puso una mueca—. Aunque eso puede cambiar. Akashi, ¿estás libre este sábado?

Nijimura estaba pensando más en una quedada entre amigos que otra cosa, porque algo le decía que Akashi no solía reunirse con mucha frecuencia con el resto de mocosos. Como mucho quedaría con Midorima para ir a jugar al shogi a un salón lleno de viejos, amateurs y algún que otro turista despistado.

A Akashi se le iluminó la cara.

—Puede que por la mañana esté ocupado, pero creo que podría hacerte un hueco por la tarde —repuso con seriedad, mirando de nuevo los papeles y fingiendo que sus dedos no estaban entrelazados con los de su capitán.

Era hasta tierna esa faceta de Akashi de cubrir sus emociones con el trabajo. Iba a ser un adulto muy agobiado, sí. Casi que se veía a sí mismo dándole un masaje y un beso en la mejilla para quitarle tanta tensión de encima.

Conque un beso, ¿eh? Eso sí que era algo típico de las parejas y Nijimura estaba bastante seguro de que su broma no iba a involucrar ningún tipo de beso. Aunque, todo sea dicho, no le importaría del todo besar a Akashi; sus labios tenían toda la pinta de ser suaves y, por si eso solo no fuese un gran punto a favor, a Akashi se le daba bien _todo_ , así que no sería de extrañar que besase como un campeón.

Nijimura no estaba imaginándose a sí mismo besando a Akashi, no. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco.

Mierda.

Mejor dejar de darse la mano, que a este paso Nijimura iba a acabar muy, pero que _muy_ mal.

—¿Nijimura-san? —preguntó Akashi con una pizquilla de preocupación.

Akashi no era su novio de verdad, de modo que había que ir parando ya con la oleada de pensamientos extraños.


	2. Chapter 2

La cama era el mejor lugar del mundo para ponerse a pensar en cosas innecesarias. Entre que su padre no paraba de toser (¿le pasaba algo o qué?) y que llovía a mares, Nijimura abandonó sus pretensiones de dormir y comenzó a darle al coco —cosa que debería hacer más a menudo para evitar situaciones extrañas como la que vivía ahora— y llegó a la conclusión de que la broma a Kubota no era graciosa, se pusiese Sekiguchi como se pusiese. Si a Nijimura le viniese un amigo de la mano de otro chico, no montaría tal pollo como para que otra persona se pusiese a grabar su reacción. Como mucho se quedaría pegado durante dos o tres segundos y luego seguiría todo con normalidad. Cada uno con su vida que hiciese lo que le entrase en gana, coño ya.

Y si le gustaba más la idea de besar a Akashi que a Momoi o a la compañera esa que siempre le hacía ojitos, pues era cosa suya. Mañana mismo iba a decirle a Sekiguchi que tenían que cambiar de plan si querían putear a Kubota, porque con eso no iban a ninguna parte.

Aunque eso significaría que tendría que “romper” con Akashi. No acabó de gustarle la idea.

 

*

—Nijimura, la gracia no es que tu novio sea un tío —Sekiguchi lo miró como si fuese tonto—; es que sea alguien que Kubota no pueda ver en pintura. ¿Para qué sino íbamos a escoger a Akashi?

—¿Porque es alguien que podría colar como novio mío?

—No lo flipes.

Lo decía como si Akashi y él no pudiesen hacer buena pareja. Nijimura le habría comentado la de momentos más o menos bonitos que habían vivido Akashi y él con su falso noviazgo, pero era obvio que quien saldría perdiendo sería él.

Estaba empezando a pensar que era a él a quien le estaban intentando gastar una broma de mal gusto.

—En fin, mañana traigo la cámara y preparamos eso. —Sekiguchi alzó la ceja—. ¿Sabes qué me choca de todo esto? Que Akashi quiera colaborar.

—El primer sorprendido soy yo. —Nijimura se sentó en su pupitre—. No tiene mucha pinta de ir por ahí haciendo el gilipollas, no. Pero bueno, le viene bien divertirse un poco.

El profesor de Biología entró en clase y Sekiguchi y Nijimura tuvieron que posponer sus planes para hundir a Kubota. Ese era un buen momento para aprovechar la educación que estaba recibiendo y centrarse en las propiedades de los minerales no-sé-qué, pero el cerebro de Nijimura seguía anclado en otros asuntos.

 

*

Ese día no había entrenamiento con el club, así que no había ningún motivo para quedar con Akashi. Fue entonces cuando escuchó cómo uno de su clase comentaba que a la hora de la comida iban a quedar con “Akashi, el de primero” para echar una partida de shogi. Nijimura preguntó si podía pasarse por ahí para curiosear (el shogi le parecía un coñazo, aunque su madre llevase años queriendo hacerle ver lo contrario) y su compañero, no sin antes escanearlo con desconfianza, le dio el visto bueno.

Así hizo. Se llevó el almuerzo al club de shogi y comió observando la partida de Akashi contra una chica de tercero. Decían que era de las mejores de toda la prefectura, que se decía poco.

Nijimura no se estaba enterando de una mierda, pero había algo cautivador en Akashi que hacía que no se aburriese _demasiado_. Estaba completamente inmerso en el tablero, como si él mismo fuese una ficha más en medio de un caos orquestado, y ante eso Nijimura solo pudo silbar con admiración.

A ocho minutos de que terminase la pausa para comer, Akashi y la de tercero concluyeron con su partida. Cuando Nijimura preguntó quién había ganado, uno le respondió de malas maneras alegando que era _obvio_ que la partida la tendrían que continuar otro día porque aquello era apenas el comienzo. El pobre imbécil se tuvo que disculpar de inmediato al sentir la mirada inyectada en sangre de Nijimura sobre la suya.

—¿Nijimura-san? —preguntó Akashi todo sorprendido.

—¿No te habías enterado de que estaba aquí? Macho, ni que fuera Kuroko.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —se levantó, se despidió de los frikis del club de shogi y salió al pasillo con Nijimura.

—Yo lo sé todo, Akashi —replicó con solemnidad, buscando una palabra grandilocuente—; soy absoluto.

—Absoluto —repitió Akashi con una sonrisa amable—. Qué palabra tan curiosa.

En vez de seguir hablando de la poca elocuencia de Nijimura, cambiaron a un tema incluso menos entretenido como lo era la comida de Akashi. El muy mocoso había pasado de comer por estar jugando a ese tostón de juego de mesa.

—Tienes suerte de que haya guardado un onigiri para ti —Nijimura le golpeó con él en la cabeza antes de dárselo.

—Gracias. —Le quitó el plástico poco a poco, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo—. Nijimura-san, sigo sin saber qué hacías aquí.

—Vine a ver qué tal el shogi. —En vista de que era una mentira de mierda y que a Akashi no le coló, rectificó—. Vaaale, vine a verte a ti. ¿Contento?

Contento  o no, Akashi daba toda la impresión de estar recibiendo un masaje de lo más agradable. Cabía la posibilidad de que Nijimura estuviese imaginándose cosas, pero estaba casi seguro de que Akashi acababa de soltar un ruido de satisfacción.

Fuese eso lo que fuese.

—No sabes cuánto. Aunque tu objetivo haya sido verme _a mí_ , has asistido, a fin de cuentas, a una partida de shogi. —Dio un bocado a su onigiri de atún con mayonesa—. Confío en que hayas aprendido algo.

—Pues no.

—El shogi es un juego donde tienes que adelantarte constantemente a los movimientos de tu adversario. Ir siempre varios pasos por delante de él.

—Un poco como en el básket, ¿no? —Nijimura frunció el labio.

—Me alegra que hayas visto el parecido. —Volvió a sonreír con un aire de misterio poco convincente—. Creo que la estrategia del shogi podría aplicarse a otras facetas de la vida.

Nijimura no le iba a dar la razón porque no sabía tanto de shogi como para adoptarlo como filosofía vital, y ver a Akashi moviendo una ficha de cuando en cuando no le motivó tanto como para aprenderse las normas del juego.

 

*

Era el gran día. Nijimura y Akashi, aprovechando que había entrenamiento a primera hora, se reunieron unos minutos antes para ultimar detalles. Lo suyo sería que Sekiguchi estuviese ahí con ellos, pero ese tío lo de madrugar más de lo necesario lo llevaba mal.

—He estado dándole vueltas a un asunto —dijo de pronto Akashi—. ¿Qué sucedería en el hipotético caso de que Kubota-san exigiese algún tipo de prueba?

—No sé, no hay forma de demostrar que una pareja es de verdad —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que nos pida que nos…

Nijimura miró hacia abajo y se topó con los ojazos penetrantes de Akashi. Tragó saliva. Estar expuesto a este tipo de cosas de buena mañana no le hacía ningún bien.

—…Besemos.

—Parece una idea factible —respondió sin inmutarse.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Te importa a ti?

—Akashi, no me respondas con otra pregunta. —Frunció el ceño—. A mí me da igual, pero tú nunca has besado a nadie, ¿no? No quiero que tu primer beso sea conmigo, sería _raro_.

—Creo que mi primer beso es algo que tengo que decidir yo, no tú, Nijimura-san. —Akashi se cruzó de brazos mientras Nijimura se apoyaba contra la puerta del gimnasio, mirándolo mal.

Suspirando, Nijimura tuvo que recurrir a algo que no le apetecía hacer, y menos aún con Akashi: toque mortal en la frente.  
  
Akashi se quedó asombrado, como si le resultase inconcebible que Nijimura Shuuzou, maestro indiscutible de los capirotazos, fuese a golpearle a él.

—Tampoco te lo tomes todo tan a pecho, ¿vale? Te recuerdo que todo esto es parte de una broma.

—¿Lo es?

Si Nijimura llevaba ya un rato pensando en lo extraño que estaba Akashi, la forma en la que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa enigmática acabó de confirmárselo. Aun así, la culpa fue de Nijimura por caer en la trampa y juntar sus labios con las mejillas sonrojadas de Akashi.

Le acababa de dar un beso a Akashi.

Le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla a Akashi Seijuurou, su vicecapitán, y lo volvería a hacer.

—Hala, en la mejilla. Así nadie sale perdiendo. ¿Contento?

Si el beso en sí no había sido suficiente, que Akashi se llevase la mano a la mejilla sí lo fue. Ahí Nijimura abandonó cualquier vestigio de compostura y el color rojo lo tiñó de arriba abajo.

No hacía falta ninguna respuesta para saber que Akashi sí que estaba contento. Y eso que era solo un besito de nada en la mejilla. Joder, qué mono.

Eso último lo dijo en alto. Mierda.

Mientras Nijimura pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría dar el salto de “novio de pega” a “novio a secas”, Kubota apareció medio sobado por el gimnasio y con unas ojeras tan generosas que hasta se veían a través de su flequillo inacabable. Los había visto.

_Los había visto._

 

No tenía por qué cundir el pánico. Podían hacer de este incidente un preludio perfecto para la gran confesión de luego (podría hacerlo ahora, incluso, pero de poco serviría si no estaba Sekiguchi para grabarlo todo). Sí, sí, ¡claro! Así resultaría más creíble. Es más, deberían aprovechar que los demás no habían llegado aún para ir soltando pequeñas pistas sobre su “relación”.

Planazo.

Con todo, era imposible que Nijimura pudiese actuar con dignidad.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Kubota sonó algo receloso, y no era para menos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú, llegando a estas horas?! ¡¿Te parece propio de un vicecapitán de Teikou?!

—Pero si aún falta un minuto para en punto —contestó Kubota indignado—. Sois vosotros los que habéis llegado demasiado pronto.

—Kubota-san tiene razón —intervino Akashi—. Te ruego que disculpes a Nijimura-san; está algo… _alterado_.

Por mucho que Nijimura intentase mirar mal a los dos, Kubota solo le respondía con la nariz y Akashi hasta parecía sonriente. Menudos bichos raros tenía como vicecapitanes. Solo quedaba refugiarse de esta realidad de mierda y sus obligaciones como capitán parecían estarle ayudando bastante; abrió la puerta del gimnasio, siendo recibido por la pancarta gigantesca con el lema de Teikou y un olorcillo a lejía.

Los tres entraron y Kubota, haciendo gala de una madurez patética, le echó la lengua a Nijimura. Era obvio que no iba a caer en el mismo nivel que él, ¿no? Nijimura era un chico sensato, de modo que simplemente respondió a su ofensa con un corte de mangas.  
  
—Nijimura-san…

—¿Qué? No para de provocarme —farfulló Nijimura.

 *

Tras una charla nada reveladora con Shirogane y Sanada, Nijimura y Akashi pudieron ir de una vez por todas a cambiarse y prepararse para ir a clase. Genial. Lo único que los detuvo fueron unas voces que venían del vestuario; si el oído no le fallaba a Nijimura, diría que eran Sekiguchi y Kubota.  
  
—Nijimura y Akashi últimamente andan algo raros, ¿no? —dijo Kubota. Ahí, ahí, cayendo en la trampa.

La idea inicial era esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para gastar la broma, pero quizás tampoco estaría del todo mal ir a por todas ahora. Nijimura y Akashi se quedaron fuera, cada uno a un lado de la puerta, y se echaron una mirada cómplice que les hacía parecer espías en una misión de alto riesgo y no dos idiotas.

Nijimura, por si las moscas, le guiñó un ojo y se llevó el índice a los labios, pidiéndole un silencio que obviamente Akashi le iba a conceder. No era tonto.

—¿Raros?

—Sí, como que están muy… juntos. —Kubota hizo una pausa—. Juntos, en plan unidos.

Lo único que pudo frenar a Nijimura de echarse unas risas ahí mismo fue la mano que se llevó a la boca. Le consoló un poco que Akashi, a un metro de él, estuviese en las mismas.

—Bueno, siempre se han llevado bien.

—Muy bien, diría yo —prosiguió Kubota—. Entre esto y que Nijimura siempre está que si Akashi es muy majo, que si es el mejor, que si se llevaría a Akashi a una isla desierta, que si cual… No sé. Mm. Es como que le gusta.

 _¿Como que le gusta?_ Nijimura creía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza de un momento a otro, y no tanto como por estar oyendo verdades como puños sino porque Akashi estaba ahí mismo, escuchándolo todo con un sonrojo de lo más bochornoso para los dos.

—Akashi no es para menos, ¿eh? No para de seguir a Nijimura de aquí para allá y de hacerle la pelota —Sekiguchi suspiró.

Ahora era el turno de Nijimura de experimentar una oleada pasajera de vergüenza ajena. Pobre Akashi, la verdad. Aunque eso significase que había una posibilidad, remota pero no imposible, de que Akashi sí que sintiese algo por él. Eso explicaría por qué había accedido a toda esta tontería con tanta facilidad y por qué parecía tan feliz cuando Nijimura y él hacían algo “de pareja”.

Vaya.

—No sé, tío, a lo mejor habría que contarles la verdad. —Sekiguchi sonaba cansado—.  La gracia estaba en que Nijimura fuese por ahí haciendo el memo con un tío, pero es que si se lo pasan bien… ya me dirás.

Qué.

—No me jodas que al final nos ha salido el tiro por la culata.

Nijimura crujió los nudillos. Todo indicaba que era el momento perfecto para repartir hostias como panes.

—Eh, chavales, ¿qué pasa, de qué os reíais? —Nijimura entró en el vestuario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La típica que no deparaba nada bueno.

—¡Nijimura! —exclamó Kubota con los cojones de corbata. Sekiguchi, a su lado, estaba demasiado mudo como para pronunciar el nombre del diablo en alto.

—Tenéis mucho que contarnos, ¿no? A mí y a Akashi. —Pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros ( _cuellos_ ) de sus mejores, mejorcísimos amigos—. Venga, adelante.

Akashi cruzó los brazos y los miró con cierto aire divertido.

—Mejor pensado, Akashi, tú ve a clase. No quiero que llegues tarde por culpa de estos dos imbéciles. —Se volvió con una sonrisilla de media luna—. Déjamelos a mí.

—Está bien. —La sonrisa de Akashi tenía mucho peligro, pero a Nijimura le parecía perfecta. Inmejorable—. Los dejo en tus manos _, capitán_.

Y en qué buenas manos los dejó, sí señor. 

*

—Nijimura-san.

Nijimura apenas acababa de salir de la enfermería y ya pensaba que tendría que volver para que la enfermera le tomase el pulso. Como siguiese llevando este tipo de vida temeraria, iba a morir joven.

—Macho, Akashi, qué susto.

—Espero que no te hayas excedido “cuidando” de Kubota-san y Sekiguchi-san—Akashi señaló su mano vendada. Nijimura la alzó con cierta vergüenza; aunque Akashi no lo supiese, momentos así le traían recuerdos desagradables de cuando era un mocoso salvaje.

De hecho, la enfermera pareció algo decepcionada en cuanto vio entrar a Nijimura con algún que otro rasguño y cara de pocos amigos (literalmente). Menos mal que pareció colarle la trola de que “se había caído mal” jugando al baloncesto.

—No te creas. Tampoco quiero matarlos, que a fin de cuentas son mis amigos. —Nijimura se fijó en la bolsita que llevaba Akashi en la mano—. ¿Y eso?

—Son onigiris que he comprado en la tienda. Me preguntaba si querrías almorzar conmigo.

Nijimura aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. En primer lugar, ponerse a comer ahora con Kubota y con Sekiguchi sería un tanto raro (no inédito, porque ya lo habían hecho antes, pero sí extraño). Por otro lado, habría que ser muy estúpido para rechazar una propuesta así de Akashi Seijuurou.

Como cabría esperar de Akashi, se metió en el cuartucho ese donde jugaba al shogi. Ese mismo donde habían estado dándose la mano durante minutos para ensayar una farsa que acabó haciéndose realidad. Verlo para creerlo.

—¡Que aproveche! —exclamó Nijimura antes de coger un onigiri de salmón de la bolsa— Hostia, qué detalle, si hasta has comprado bebida.

Akashi seguía fijándose en la mano vendada de Nijimura y no respondió. En fin, era hora de irle aclarando qué pasó con los idiotas de Kubota y Sekiguchi. Le explicó que, en muy resumidas cuentas, los imbéciles esos se la tenían jurada a Nijimura _porque sí_ (“la amistad entre los tíos de clase media es así, Akashi, no le des más vueltas”) y que querían ponerle en una situación ridícula. Barajaron varias posibilidades: bajarle los pantalones en clase, bajarle los pantalones en pleno entrenamiento, bajarle los pantalones en la calle…

—Creo que ya entiendo la idea —Akashi siguió comiendo a la velocidad de la tortuga. Era como si la comida le supiese mal.

—Pues eso, querían humillarme y pensaron que hacerme salir con un tío, aunque fuese de mentira, iba a ser un éxito. —Dio un trago al agua con sabor a naranja que le había traído Akashi. Qué gustos más especiales los de este chico—. Que se jodan, que me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

—Lo mismo digo. Ha sido un placer salir contigo, Nijimura-san.

Y pensar que Kubota le tenía manía a este pobre diablo. Ante caritas como la de Akashi, Nijimura solo podía acariciarle la cabeza y desear que su mano recordase esa calidez para siempre.

—Solo que me da cosa por ti. No debería haberte metido en todo este lío. Lo siento, Akashi.

—No lo sientas. He accedido yo por voluntad propia. Además —Agachó un poco la cabeza—, intuí desde el principio que la situación podría acabar así. Soy yo el que debe disculparse contigo.

Que Akashi era más listo que el hambre era más que obvio, pero eso de callarse las verdaderas intenciones de Sekiguchi y Kubota, aunque fuesen meras conjeturas, era la última dosis de traición que necesitaba Nijimura ahora. No era cuestión de echarle la culpa a Akashi porque no la tenía; aun así, estaba libre de sentirse un poco molesto.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —frunció el ceño.

—Porque no quería que afectase a nuestra “relación”. Siento haber sido egoísta.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no me dijiste nada… porque no querías cortar conmigo? —Nijimura cerró los ojos, intentando sumar dos más dos y obteniendo todo tipo de resultados estúpidos—. ¿Por qué?

Akashi lo miró con su típica expresión de muro sin pintar. _Claro_ , ¿por qué iba a ser sino? Nijimura suspiró, tragándose parte de su vergüenza y de salmón, y le ofreció su mano a Akashi, que vaciló unos instantes antes acariciarla con cuidado, trazando algo con sus dedos largos y delgados sobre las vendas. Debía de estar escribiendo algún kanji que Nijimura ni se molestó en descifrar. A lo mejor era algún tipo de hechizo.

Acabó dándole la mano de todos modos.  
  
—Es para que no sientas la tentación de escapar para ir a ensañarte con tus amigos —explicó Akashi con cierta malicia.

—Qué gracioso eres, Akashi —dijo con una sonrisa invertida.

—Ya te dije que tenía sentido del humor, ¿o no?

Pues menudo sentido del humor. Qué suerte tuvo el puñetero Akashi por saber sonreír en el momento oportuno, porque de lo contrario ahora se habría llevado una colleja bien merecida.

*

—¡AKASHI! —gritó Nijimura a tal volumen que los demás estudiantes se quedaron helados.  
  
Volvieron a lo suyo en cuanto reconocieron a Nijimura, que siempre estaba a grito pelado de aquí para allá, y si eso se preguntaron por qué ahora iba persiguiendo a Akashi y no al tal Haizaki de marras.

Akashi se volvió estando ya cruzando la cancela y levantó las cejas —¡hasta él sabía sorprenderse!— en cuanto vio a Nijimura arrastrando consigo a Kubota y a Sekiguchi.

  
—¡Akashi! —Nijimura soltó a los dos idiotas y tomó una bocanada de aire—. Estos tienen algo que decirte.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, Akashi-sama! —Kubota y Sekiguchi hicieron una inclinación perfecta de 90º, tal y como lo habían ensayado. Muy bien, muy bien.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de Nijimura-san, pero yo, por mi parte, no os guardo rencor. —Akashi puso una sonrisa cortés—. Gracias a vuestra broma yo también me lo he pasado muy bien.

Antes de que Kubota y Sekiguchi pudiesen seguir acribillando con la mirada al bueno de Akashi, que tenía más corazón que cabeza (y eso ya era decir), Nijimura le dio una colleja a cada uno. Cuando terminó de despacharse, Akashi, ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó a él despacio, poniéndose de puntillas…

A Nijimura le empezaron a temblar las rodillas. ¿En serio Akashi iba a besarle delante de todo el mundo? ¿Se le había ido la pinza?

No.

Solo le susurró en el oído, ¡pero qué cosas le dijo! Las cuatro palabras que hicieron que cualquier resto de furia que quedase en Nijimura se convirtiese en alegría contagiosa.  
  
—Hasta mañana —Akashi se despidió con la manita y Nijimura lo siguió con la mirada, con la esperanza de que su alma abandonase su cuerpo y fuese tras él.

Pero no. Aún le quedaba un asunto con el que lidiar.

—¿Qué leches te ha dicho? —Kubota hasta parecía ofendido por lo embobado que se había quedado Nijimura de repente.

—¿Sabéis qué? Creo que os debo una. —Nijimura sonrió enternecido. A sus amigos le entraron escalofríos—. Gracias a vosotros y a vuestra puta mierda de broma de mal gusto, he aprendido un poco sobre mí mismo.

Sekiguchi y Kubota lo miraron sin entender nada.

—Me gustan los tíos. Vosotros no, obviamente. Tampoco os crezcáis —les dedicó una sonrisa torcida que no supieron apreciar bien.  
  
Los muy memos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa, como si lo supieran todo desde el principio y el plan _verdadero y oculto_ les hubiese salido a pedir de boca. Eso o que no se atrevían a reírse en alto.

—Podías haber visto la parte positiva antes de pegarnos —protestó Sekiguchi.

—Chitón.

—¿Pero qué te ha dicho Akashi? —El dramatismo exacerbado de Kubota lo llevaría algún día a ser una estrella de teatro kabuki. Nijimura tenía fe en él.

—“Nos vemos el sábado” —repitió Nijimura con cierto orgullo—. Tengo una cita con Akashi. Qué bien me ha salido la jugada, ¿eh?

Cuanto más se reía Nijimura, mayor era la cara de asco de los traidores de sus amigos.

—En fin, pringaos, que os zurzan. Nos vemos mañana, ¿eh?

 Y así, dejando los cadáveres llenos de chichones de Sekiguchi y Kubota, Nijimura se marchó silbando a casa con un buen humor que ni la cara de Haizaki, con quien se encontró en pleno camino, le podría quitar. Qué leches, si hasta le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió (Haizaki, por supuesto, se cagó ahí mismo). En fin, cada loco con su tema; el de Nijimura, por ahora, era pensar en qué haría el sábado con Akashi. Quizás sí debería ir replanteándose qué había de mentira en su relación y buscar, ya de paso, una forma cariñosa de referirse a él (descartando de entrada “canijo”, “enano”, “piojo” y semejantes). A lo mejor “quesito” tampoco era tan mala idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No le llames "quesito", Nijimura. Es humillante para los dos.


End file.
